


opinions don't matter (only you do)

by samugiiri



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 3+1, Alternate Universe - College/University, Cute Miya Atsumu, Dorks in Love, Drinking, Fluff, M/M, Minor Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou, Not Beta Read, Pet Names, Protective Miya Osamu, Secret Relationship, Soft Sakusa Kiyoomi, sakuatsu are so in love it's sickening
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:02:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29531688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samugiiri/pseuds/samugiiri
Summary: “Should we tell the others that we’re dating?”“Don’t wanna. I want ya all to myself first.”“Alright, baby.”; 3 times that makes osamu question his brother's relationship status and the one time that confirms it
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 283
Collections: SakuAtsu Fluff Week 2021





	opinions don't matter (only you do)

**Author's Note:**

> SakuAtsu Fluff Week  
> Day 4 - Tier 1, Tier 2, Tier 3
> 
> edit: i was reading this and noticed my mistakes and im bothered so i tried fixing it, but idk if my sleep deprived brain can fix them :D

“Should we tell the others that we’re dating?”

Atsumu turned to look at his now boyfriend— _Sakusa Kiyoomi._ He thinks about it for a second, whether he wants to tell the others about his relationship. He purses his lips together, deep in thought that he doesn’t even notice Kiyoomi walking to stand in front of him.

Kiyoomi brings a hand to Atsumu’s cheek, causing the blonde to jerk his head up, surprised. His lips part, looking at how beautiful Kiyoomi is. Little does he know that Kiyoom is looking at him the same way; with love.

The raven presses a soft kiss on Atsumu’s lips, the blonde immediately pressing back. He hums into the kiss, bringing his arms to circle Kiyoomi’s neck. They pull apart a moment later and look into each other’s eyes.

“Don’t wanna. I want ya all to myself first.” Atsumu mumbles, his eyes not leaving Kiyoomi’s. As Atsumu pouts at the thought of being bombarded with questions from everyone, Kiyoomi smiles at his boyfriend’s sentiment and cuteness.

“Alright, baby.”

  
  
  
  


**I.**

“Hey Rin, do ya know why Atsumu has been going out of the house a lot lately?” Osamu asks his boyfriend, also the best friend of his twin. They’re sitting in the twins’ shared apartment’s living room. Suna looks up from his phone, turning his head towards Osamu.

“Nah, he hasn’t told me anything. I _am_ curious, though. Have you noticed him smiling a lot more too?” Suna moves closer to rest his head on Osamu’s shoulder. Osamu brings an arm to wrap around the other, snuggling close and looks at the ceiling, pondering. 

“Yeah. He’s also been lookin’ much better than before. I think he’s finally fixing his unhealthy lifestyle.” There’s a pregnant pause before they hear the door open.

“—Love ya, see ya tomorrow.” They hear Atsumu’s faint voice coming from the genkan. It was said a bit more quiet than Atsumu’s usual loud and boisterous voice, but the couple still heard it. They looked at each other, both confused on who the blonde could be talking to. They only stopped looking at each other when Atsumu entered the living room.

He hums, waving to them in acknowledgement and then turning to the kitchen to grab a drink. While he makes tea, Suna is the first to speak up. “Tsumu, was there someone else there who dropped you off?” Atsumu pauses making his tea for a second before looking back at his brother and best friend.

“Oh uh, just a friend.” Atsumu sees the both of them raise an eyebrow at him and he shrugs them off, focusing back on making his drink.

“Are ya sure, Rin and I are pretty sure we heard ya say ‘Love ya’ ta someone at the door.” Osamu says, prodding just a bit further. His brother is keeping something from him and he doesn’t like that. Also, if he _were_ in a relationship, why would he hide it?

Atsumu shakes his head, playing it off with a forced chuckle. He hopes it doesn’t sound forced, though. He tells them that he was on a call with Oikawa, Atsumu’s other best friend.

Osamu and Suna don’t ask further about it, maybe they were just hearing things after losing some sleep due to how heavy and tough earlier week has been.

  
  
  


**II.**

The next time Osamu and Suna observe a change is when they’re hanging out with a few friends. These few friends consist of: Them, Atsumu, Oikawa, Aran, Kita, Sakusa, Iwaizumi, and Komori. It’s an unusual group of friends, but it works. It’s fun too.

They’re at an arcade right now, all split up into groups. Osamu looks around as Iwaizumi is having his turn at the basketball game. He sees his boyfriend with Oikawa and Komori, he smiles when he sees Suna laughing with them. Aran and Kita are together as per usual, they’re the parents of the group.

He’s looking for his brother and Sakusa. Normally, Atsumu would be with his boyfriend, joined with the other two he was with while Sakusa would hang out with him and Iwaizumi. 

So when he sees both of them in the karaoke booth together, he practically gapes. He hears Iwaizumi finish his turn and shoves a hand behind him to beckon the other to look where he’s looking.

“Is that— Oh shit, that’s Atsumu and Sakusa. What are they doing in the karaoke booth?” Iwaizumi is also shocked, but at the same time hitting Osamu’s jaw shut. “I know you’re shocked, but don’t let drool start coming out your mouth.” Iwaizumi chuckles and the twin glares at him.

They start walking to their boyfriends and Komori, who are chilling at the photobooth area, just having taken some photos.

“Sad that Atsubabe couldn’t join us— oh Iwa-chan!” Oikawa notices the two approach them and immediately goes to hug Iwaizumi.

Suna nods at them, opting to walk over to his own boyfriend. They leave Komori to fifth-wheel them as he complains. “What the hell, guys?! You traitors!” Komori whines, Oikawa and Suna laughs at his suffering.

“Hey Komori,” Osamu calls, “Do ya know what’s going on with them?” He points to the karaoke booth that’s occupied by his brother and Sakusa. Komori turns to look and raises his eyebrow, Osamu assuming that this is a shock to him as well.

The brown-haired male shook his head, “Kiyo only told me that they were close. But I didn’t know they were _that_ close, like close enough for Atsumu to get him in that booth. Kiyo hates singing.” The five of them stare at the pair, watching their movements.

Smiles are evident in their faces and it’s obvious they’re both having fun. It doesn’t look like Sakusa is singing a lot, more of Atsumu carrying to mic and staring at Sakusa like—

Osamu shakes his head. Atsumu would’ve told him if he did, they would tell each other everything. Also, Atsumu is loud and can’t keep secrets from him for long.

It’s probably nothing.

  
  
  


**III.**

Okay, it isn’t just _nothing._

“Friends do _not_ look at each other like that, or laugh like that!” Osamu exclaims, his boyfriend next to him observing the same scene Osamu is talking about.

They’re currently sitting at a park bench and happen to see the pair walking around. They watch as Atsumu and Sakusa smile at each other. They watch as they share ice creams, feeding each other and laughing at something afterwards.

Suna hums, “Yeah, they don’t. But, you know, they really look good together.” Suna hears Osamu scoffs and turns to raise an eyebrow at his boyfriend. “Tsumu would’ve told me. Plus, I need to talk to Sakusa before that happens!” Suna laughs as Osamu huffs in anger.

“Come here you big baby.” Suna wraps his arms around Osamu as the twin silently burns in his frustration and anger. “We’ll just wait for Tsumu to say something, okay?” There’s another huff of air, but then the brunette feels a small nod come from the other.

They stay there cuddling in public, not caring if any of the people passing look at them weirdly. 

It’s quiet until it wasn’t.

“Sunarin? Samu? Oh, it is y’all. What’re y’all doing here?” They both look up as a familiar voice calls their name. There in front of them stands both Atsumu and Sakusa, both holding a new cup of ice cream.

“We’re just chilling here, your guys’ apartment is starting to get old and we needed a change of scenery.” Suna explains, getting short nods from the pair hovering over them.

Osamu huffs, “Why are _you_ here, dear brother?” There’s a slight annoying tint in his voice, catching Atsumu off guard. “What’s with yer tone, Samu? Also, me and Omi-kun here were just hanging out before our next class. We’re about to head back actually, so we should get going.” 

The younger twin only rolls his eyes, receiving a hit in the head by Atsumu. The four of them wave goodbye to each other as Atsumu and Sakusa walk away from the couple. Osamu goes back to sulking into his boyfriend’s chest as Suna continues watching the other pair walk away.

He drags his gaze down and widens his eyes.

_Atsumu and Sakusa are holding hands._

  
  
  


**+1**

They’re attending a party right now, a celebration for surviving midterms they said. The party is being hosted in Kuroo’s house, who is also the party host. There’s not a lot of people. Osamu observes that there are about less than 40 people around, most of them mutual friends and some he actually knows.

It’s been about an hour since they’ve arrived and half an hour since Kuroo announced that all guests have arrived. He and Suna are currently lounging together on the sofa, barely paying attention to the movie playing. They make conversation with other people too and right now, they’re talking to Kenma, Kuroo, and Akaashi.

“Oh, I think it’s time to play a game.” Kuroo says as he stands up, putting his drink down. Both Kenma and Akaashi look at him and sigh, they both take another sip at their drink.

Kuroo calls all of them to the area where they are sitting at and tells everyone who wants to join a game of _Truth or Dare_ to take a seat on the couches.

Osamu and Suna look at each other, as if asking each other whether the other is joining or not. In the end, they both end up joining. There’s only a few other people who are joining, his brother and Sakusa included. Atsumu sits beside them, talking to Suna about something fashion that Osamu wouldn’t understand.

Then, the game starts.

One rule, if you backout of your truth or dare, you take a shot.

Simple really, you should just answer the truth or do the dare. But really, this group of people are ruthless in their truths and dares. 

So, in the end, half of them end up drunk as fuck.

And that includes his brother, who’s turn is actually next.

Akaashi is the one to ask him. He looks calm and seems like someone who wouldn’t do any harm, but there’s an evil smile appearing on his face and Osamu thinks his first impressions are being proved wrong.

“Alright, Atsumu. Truth or Dare?” He asks, holding his cup up to take a ship. His brother answers dare, albeit as clear as he could since he’s drunk out of his mind. And well, in all honesty, all the questions and dares thrown at him were pretty _difficult_ or _embarrassing._ To add, Atsumu is _very_ full of pride.

Akaashi puts his cup down, clasping his hands together and smiling.

“I dare you to sit on the lap of the person you find the hottest in here.” There’s a round of laughter and shouts, all encouraging Atsumu to do it. Osamu watches his brother think as much as his drunk mind can think. He’s probably not going to do it, Osamu thinks.

But then, he watches Atsumu place his cup down and stand up. He marches his way to his chosen person, receiving whoops and whistles about.

The person he chooses?

None other than Sakusa Kiyoomi.

Atsumu plops himself on Sakusa’s lap, straddling him and shoving his face into the crook of the taller male’s neck. Sakusa doesn’t even look shocked, he instead brings a hand to card through his Atsumu’s hair.

“Damn, aren’t you bold Tsum-Tsum!” He hears Bokuto shout and it’s joined with Kuroo’s hyena laughter. Everyone else is also cheering except for Osamu who has his mouth open wide at the scene.

The game pauses as they all witness what happens next.

“Atsumu, you can get off now.”

“No!” Atsumu whines, wrapping his arms tighter around Sakusa.

“ ‘M not movin’, yer lap is comfy, Omi-Omi.” The blonde slurs, earning a sigh from the other. But, his eyes hold a soft fondness in it as Sakusa looks at the man on him.

“Alright, love.” Sakusa lets the pet name slip and everyone else in the room gasps in shock.

It takes 3 seconds of silence before chaos begins.

**Author's Note:**

> i love samu HAHA,, also sorry for mistakes this isn't beta read and im tired
> 
> i don't have much to say other than sakuatsu are so in love it's disgusting /lh
> 
> thanks for reading!
> 
> follow me on twitter [@tsumega](https://twitter.com/tsumega)  
> follow me on instagram [@rinsmiya](https://www.instagram.com/rinsmiya/)  
> invade my curiouscat if ya want [samugiiri](https://curiouscat.qa/samugiiri)


End file.
